1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat antenna flag system and more particularly pertains to rotatably coupling a flag to an antenna of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flags for boats of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, flags for boats of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling devices of boats through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,622 to Martin discloses an antenna mounted automobile and truck pennant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,972 to Shumway et al. discloses a water ski safety alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,720 to Leffel discloses a marine signal flag. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,360 to Henry discloses an automobile locator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat antenna flag system that allows rotatably coupling a flag to an antenna of a boat.
In this respect, the boat antenna flag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotatably coupling a flag to an antenna of a boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat antenna flag system which can be used for rotatably coupling a flag to an antenna of a boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of flags for boats of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved boat antenna flag system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a boat antenna. The boat antenna has a frustroconical shape including a lower base end and an upper free end. A flag is provided next. The flag is of a rectilinear configuration. The flag has a free end and a fixed end. The fixed end has a plurality of vertically spaced apertures. The apertures have grommets for reinforcement purposes. Next provided is a pair of bushings. Each pair has an end ring and a fixed internal diameter and external diameter. An elastic o-ring is further provided. The elastic o-ring has an internal diameter less than that of the boat antenna. Provided last is a one piece coupling device. The coupling device includes a cylinder. The coupling device includes a flange integrally extruded with the cylinder, a top end and a bottom end. The flange has a plurality of vertically spaced apertures. The apertures have grommets for reinforcement purposes. The spaced apertures and grommets of the flange are spaced such that corresponding grommets of the flange and the flag can be coupled with attachment means. A first bushing is provided. The first bushing is coupled to the boat antenna with the ring end of the bushing facing the base of the antenna and is fixed in place by the diameter of the bushing. Th coupling device and flag, when in combination, are positioned over the antenna and come to rest on the first bushing. A second bushing is provided. The second bushing is then threaded with the ring end facing up and secured in place by the O-ring.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system which has all of the advantages of the prior art flags for boats of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such boat antenna flag system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a boat antenna flag system for rotatably coupling a flag to an antenna of a boat.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat antenna flag system comprises a boat antenna, the boat antenna has a base end and a free end. A flag is provided. The flag has a free end and a fixed end. The fixed end has a plurality of apertures reinforced with grommets. A lower end retention device is also provided. The lower end retention device is adapted to set the height of the flag on the antenna. An upper end retention device is further provided. The upper end retention device is adapted to prevent the flag from coming off the antenna. Provided last is a one piece coupling device for the antenna, flag and retention devices.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.